


True love might break your curse

by MadamZinica



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bang Chan is a Mess, Cabin, Curse Breaking, Fairy Tale Curses, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, True Love, Witch Curses, Witch Kim Seungmin, kim seungmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica
Summary: The enchanted forest is a safe haven for those in need.Kim Seungmin was shunned by society for being a witch. He hid in the forest, hoping not to be found.Bang Chan was cursed by a witch. He hid in the forest, hoping not to bring any more pain to those he loved.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	True love might break your curse

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



> Hello, Stays! 
> 
> I know I'm suuuuuuper late but I hope this still counts!!  
> I wouldn't have posted it here if I hadn't seen someone else shared their work today. I'm so thankful to Julia for making this possible and extremely happy to take part in this collection. There's a lot of amazing writers participating.
> 
> I chose not to use archive warnings because I'm not sure if they apply. There's some violence but it's nothing too gorey or descriptive.
> 
> Edit: I want to thank Julia so much for allowing this to be in the collection even though I was super late and didn't ask her. I legit thought that the fic was lost on the archive because I posted it when the assignments were closed and I couldn't find it anywhere. I'm super super thankful

There's a myth about the enchanted forest. One that's typically told to children who need to learn how to behave. According to the myth, only those who seek shelter and hope to remain undisturbed can enter the enchanted forest. Once you get in, you may never leave. If you wish to inhabit the forest but the Guardian Spirit of the Forest deems you unworthy, you will be eaten by foxes.

The details of the myth are always under discussion. It's hard to come to an agreement when everybody has heard a different version. Some say your eyes will be pecked by crows or stung by bees. What everyone knows is that if the forest Spirit doesn't like you, you'll suffer the consequences. That's why the forest is so peaceful, nobody dares to get in. Only the desperate, like Seungmin, have the right to be there.

Seungmin lived in the enchanted forest. There were a lot of rumours regarding what happened inside of it. Not a lot happened. Life was peaceful. The witch occupied a cozy little cottage. Vines climbed up the stone walls and bees rested atop the flowers in the windowsill. It was beautiful. It had been there when he arrived, as if it was waiting for him.

Seungmin got used to solitude, even though he wasn't completely alone. There were a few fairies, native to the forest. He had befriended one called Hyunjin. Hyunjin was the most beautiful being he had had the pleasure of meeting and had quickly grown fond of him. He didn't love him, Seungmin didn't think he was capable of loving anymore. He liked him enough that he would usually spend the night though. It had been a long time since Hyunjin had last visited him. Suengmin was fine, the insects and the animals were good company, more than he could ever ask for.

He thanked the Guardian Spirit every day for letting him stay. Even if he was a myth, or decided to remain unseen, Seungmin never forgot to appreciate the opportunity he was given. He had never seen such a tranquil place.That routine continued for months, or years. Seungmin wasn't sure how long it had been, days passed smoothly. You couldn't realize if it had been a day or a thousand once you where there. All you knew was that you didn't want to leave.

Imagine his shock when he woke up one day and saw a cabin in front of his cottage! He was watering the flowers in the windowsill, the first thing he did every morning, when he detected the new building. It wasn't as pretty as Seungmin's cottage, a poor excuse for a cabin. Shack was more like it. Wide and short, with wooden walls that seemed as if they were hastily stacked together. In front of the cabin, there was a man.

Seungmin was terrified. He dropped the watering can, the metal clattering against the floor. The man's gaze shot up to the second floor of the cottage, where Seungmin was standing. The witch sat down when his eyes met the ones of the stranger. Breathing erratically, he wondered _what was going on?!_

He moved to one of the tiny windows, his home had a lot of windows of different shapes and sizes to choose from, and observed the stranger. He was muscular and pale. He had a mane of dark curly hair and was dressed like a noble, with light colours and soft clothes. What was a noble doing in the enchanted forest? What was he hiding from?

The man went inside his shack and came out wearing black and skin tight clothing. Seungmin started to freak out once he realized he was making his way towards the cottage. He thought about the myths. If he was undeserving of the forest, the Guardian Spirit would have made sure he was dead. Right? Right?! That's why Seungmin hadn't ever encountered other people in the forest, no one was good enough.

He heard a knock on the door. He covered all the entries to his home with a protective charm, which he had never needed in the past, before opening the door.

"Hi, I'm Chan," the stranger introduced himself. He had a cute bright smile. Seungmin didn't trust him.

"I'm Seungmin," Seungmin said curtly. "If that's all," he started closing the door.

"Wait!" He screamed. "If you ever need anything, you can talk to me. I'm a hunter so..."

"So what? Is that a threat?" Seungmin frowned.

"What?! No!" Chan shook his head. "I meant that if you want something to eat, we could share. I saw you have a big garden," the boy explained.

Seungmin thought about it. It had been a long time since the last time he had meat. He would feel awful by killing one of the forest's animals. At the same time, he wouldn't mind eating one if he wasn't the one doing the hunting. And his plants always gave more produce than Seungmin knew what to do with.

"Fine," Seungmin agreed. Chan smiled and lifted his hand towards the witch, as if saying shake it. Seungmin just stared. Chan giggled awkwardly and put it away.

"It's a deal, then." He scratched his nape before leaving. Seungmin wasn't sure if he was reading him wrong, but Chan seemed a bit... Dejected.

Seungmin still didn't trust him.

At night, Seungmin could see the shack's rooms. The candlelight illuminated Chan's face softly, making his skin a little warmer in colour than how it truly was. It was already Seungmin's bedtime and the boy hadn't moved from his spot in the chair where he sat, drawing who knows what.

In the morning, Seungmin brewed a kettle of tea. Usually, he would have it outside in the bench. That morning though, after confirming that the shack was still there and it wasn't all a dream, he chose to stay inside. Just because. The only problem was that, no matter how much he charmed it, his cottage wouldn't stop being flammable.

There were no signs of his neighbour. He kept an eye on the shack and saw no movement. That continued for hours, until Seungmin decided to run to the well and grab some water. After the tea, he didn't have much left. He heard a sound coming from behind him.

"Oh, hi Seungmin! I just came back," Chan came to his vision, with a dead rabbit hanging from his shoulder. "I brought us dinner."

"Thank you, Chan," He smiled. Chan looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"You have a nice smile," Chan said dumbly.

Seungmin chose not to comment.

"You could pick some vegetables and give me the meat once you're done," Seungmin proposed.

"Sounds fine by me!" He smiled widely and left.

He didn't seem too threatning. Seungmin shouldn't let his guard down. They never do.

The windows of Seungmin's cottage were always open. The weather inside the forest was always warm. At nights, he enjoyed how the cool summer breeze carassed his skin. That night wasn't any different, it's not like Chan could enter his home. He was gazing at the stars and inhaling the scent of jasmine when he heard something. Chan made a circle out of rocks and dropped some twigs inside of it. He grabbed one twig and started spinning in around, quickly until some smoke was visible. After a few minutes, he was able to make a nice big fire.

Seungmin was, again, terrified. There was a reason why he only ate uncooked things. Fire didn't spark nice memories.

Chan put a grill in the fire and some onions, peppers, potatoes and meat on top.

"Oh, hi Seungmin!" Chan greeted him enthusiastically and waved at him.

"Hello, Chan," he said.

"Wanna come down here? We could eat together," Chan suggested.

"No, thank you."

Chan seemed dissapointed.

"Why not?" Chan questioned.

"I don't like fire," Seungmin answered thuthfully.

Chan nodded, "I respect that."

In the end, once the meal was done and the fire had extinguished, Seungmin went down and picked some meat for himself. His eyes opened wide with shock when he saw how much meat was in Chan's plate.

"Please, eat a lot. I hope you like it," Chan said, sitting on a rock. Seungmin did the same and sat in front of him.

"I will. Thank you."

They ate quietly. Seungmin wasn't used to sharing meals with other people, not since Minho's death. It was nice, he realized, even if they weren't saying anything.

"Why are you here?" Seungmind dared to ask. Chan started playing with some veggies. His mind was obviously somewhere else, very far away.

"I was tired of the people that I love getting hurt because of me," he said. Seungmin sensed it was probably the best not to ask any further questions. "What about you?" He looked up to Seungmin.

"Me too," Seungmin said.

There were a lot of painful memories to reminisce about in Seungmin's past. That's why he always avoided it but, sitting there with Chan who was immersed in a similar melancholy was comforting.

"We could do this more often," Chan said.

Seungmin smiled softly.

"I'd like that. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Chan," Seungmin got up and patted some dirt out of his pants.

"Goodnight to you too. Have sweet dreams," Chan said. He stared at Seungmin until he dissapeared, getting inside the cute little cottage he lived in.

Seungmin's dreams that night were bittersweet. Just Minho and him, bickering as they usully did in the past. They were in Seungmin's cottage with the difference that it wasn't only his. Minho lived there too. And they made breakfast in the morning, a cup of tea in the afternoon and love at night. It was a nice dream. Tears were pooling in his pillow when he woke up.

After dinner with Chan the previous night, Seungmin wasn't too wary of the hunter anymore. Sure, he still had the protective spell guarding every entry of his home, but now he roamed the woods freely, picking up mushrooms and herbs for his potions.

Sharing meals with the hunter was nice. He had an easy-going smile that sometimes didn't reach his eyes. Seungmin wondered who had he had left behind that his happy expression was sometimes tainted by sorrow.

"Aren't you too trusting?" Seungmin had once asked Chan, after a few weeks of living in the same area.

"What do you mean?" He had asked in return, while turning around a few steaks in the grill.

"I could be a murderer or something worse," he said and Chan laughed loudly.

"The forest let you in, so you're probably fine."

" _Probably?_ You're content with a probably?" Seungmin cursed the man internally. How could he be so naïve?

"Oh, c'mon. It's not like you are witch or something," Chan giggled innocently.

Seungmin started feeling sick. He didn't know. He would do the same than those people, he would torch his house hoping he would die. And where would Seungmin go if not the woods? There is not other place in Earth that could take him. He started hyperventilating. He had to go inside, _now_. Or something would go very, very wrong.

Chan noticed Seungmin's change. How he seemed terrified all of a sudden.

"Seungmin, what's wrong?" He got up with worry but Seungmin just stepped back. He seemed like a bunny, one of the many Chan had hunted in the past, retreating at the sight of a predator. "Did I do something wrong?" He gave a wary step towards Seungmin, who just ran off to his cottage and closed the door behind him.

Seungmin didn't leave his cottage when Chan was around. He didn't eat anything he hunted nor allowed him to pick up any of his vegetables. He had put a sign in front of the garden that said "Poisoned food. Only witches allowed". The closest they were to interacting the next few weeks was that one time Seungmin glared at Chan from the second floor window and, before Chan could say anything, closed the blinds with a snap of his fingers.

Suffice to say, Chan understood what he had done wrong. On the one hand, he was apologetic. He didn't want to see Seungmin with that horrified expression ever again. He didn't want to see Seungmin ran away from him, like he was going to hurt him. On the other hand, Seungmin could hurt him. He could curse him and make sure his life was living hell (more than it already was). Witches were deceitful creautures, who workshipped the devil to the demise of men. To the demise of Chan and his family.

Maybe it was for the best if the witch kept his distance. That way, Chan wouldn't get hurt again.

Seungmin was reading the book for the thousandth time. Creating a philosophers' stone was more complicated than he had initially thought. Everything is there but nothing carries its true meaning. He had the dew, the tartaric acid but what were the rest of the things? It's not clear what those elements are. Deciphering what the actual ingridients were was taking him a long time.

He heard a bang. Maybe it was a bird. He kept on reading. There were another loud bang and he saw in slow-motion as a rock broke through the glass window. Seungmin stood up, fuming and ready to throw shit at Chan from the second floor's window.

"What the hell do you want?!" He screamed at the man, who was standing in front of Seungmin's home. "What are you gonna do, huh? Are you going to set my house on fire? Is that what you want? To see me die?! Well let me tell you, if you try to kill me, _I'm taking you with me!"_

Chan shrinked under the loud noise of Seungmin's voice. It was a tone he had never heard before.

"No, that's not it," Chan said bashfully. "I just wanted to get you're attention. I'm sorry I broke your window. It was an accident," he apologized, diverting his gaze. "I can fix it. Please don't hurt me," he started sobbing pathethically.

Seungmin's expression softened. He sighed, tiredly.

"What did you want?" He interrogated.

"Mhn?" Chan looked up again. "What do you mean?"

"Why were you trying to get my attention?" The witch clarified.

"You are not gonna kill me? Or curse my entire bloodline?" Chan asked with confusion. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"Why would I curse you're entire bloodline? You are not that important to me, Chan," Seungmin said truthfull. Cursing somebody's _bloodline?_ He would have to die to achieve such an unnecessary feat.

"You don't need a good reason. Just determination," Chan said.

"You think witches just go through life cursing and killing random people? Who has the energy for that?" Seungmin questioned. "You should stop believing fairy tales, Chan."

The hunter mumbled something.

"What?" Seungmin asked.

"I said it's not a fairytale! I've seen it before. Witches just torturing innocent people!" Chan said angrily.

"Oh, really? It's people like you who burned my house to the ground! You are the reason why he," Seungmin sobbed. "Why he's dead! You killed him, my Minho. And now I'm alone where nowhere to go while people like you are free." He trembled and closed the windows.

Seungmin was tired.

"I just wanted some tomatoes," Chan murmured, gazing at the garden.

He stayed up that night, again. Chan could almost never get a healthy amount of sleep. Was that because of the curse as well? Had he not suffered enough?

He thought about Seungmin's words. Maybe he had suffered as well. Maybe they weren't so different after all. Should Chan take the risk?

The aggressive knocks on his door resonated in between the small walls of Sengmin's cottage. He knew who it was.

"Seungmin, please!" The man pleaded.

When Seunmgin heard the pain in his voice he rushed to the door and opened in. Chan was bleeding and immediately fell on top of the witch. He couldn't get in because of the protective spell. The witch let him down on the floor, gently, and ran upstairs to cut a leave out of one of his favourite plants. The spell was off. He went downstairs and helped Chan inside, dropping him on the couch. The hunter hissed with pain.

"What happened?!" Seungmin inquired. There was a big slash on the man's muscular leg and some holes near his feet. Seungmin helped him prop up his harmed leg in the coffee table, some dropplets of blood fell on the potions that were in the piece of furniture.

"Boar..." Chan said. His head was spinning. "I was hunting when a wild boar bit me. I managed to get away but..." He looked down, on his leg. It did not look good.

Seungmin tried his best. He used his strongest healing ointment on the wounds and covered it with enchanted leaves. Albeit his magic was enough to prevent Chan from passing out, it would take a lot of time before he healed.

Chan closed his eyes and fell asleep right there, in Seungmin's couch. The witch just sighed. He adjusted Chan's body, so he was sleeping in a more comfortable position. He avoided touching the man's legs.

The sky turned black and Chan still hadn't woken up. His injuries were quite serious, which made it necessary for him to recover his strength. Seungmin took it upon his self to cook that night and made enough food to give the hunter when he woke up. He cleaned him with wet rags, helping his high temperature drop a little bit. Seungmin was waiting for him but he didn't wake up that day. Or the next one. He started to get worried. At the third day, he woke Chan up from his peaceful slumber to feed him some soup. The hunter drank it messily and fell sleep once again.

Seungmin was wiping the table, it had been far too many days since he had done it. He went around Chan's feet and picked up the bloodied potion. The philosofers' stone he was trying to make, a total failure. Except, this time, the potion had turned red from Chan's blood and it had coagulated with the rest of the ingredients. Seungmin stired for a bit and couldn't help his astonishment when he saw the mixture turn into a solidified mass. A stone. The philosofers' stone, perhaps?

He held it in his hand. It wasn't too heavy but it was draining to hold. It emanated power. Seungmin was sure, that was the stone. He couldn't help his excitement, smiling widely. He admired the stone.

"I made it!" He exclaimed happily.

Chan's eyes opened slowly.

"Seungmin?"

Seungmin turned around.

"Chan!"

The witch left the stone in the coffee table and sat next to the man.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, Seungmin. Thank you." Chan smiled brighly at him. "I can't remember the last time I had such good sleep," he commented. Seungmin giggled.

"I'm glad you're feeling well. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"How long did I sleep?" The hunter asked.

"Seven days."

Chan whistled.

"Wow," he said, making Seungmin laugh again.

This was the first time Chan saw the witch from up close. He was beautiful, stupidly so. He had an elegant nose, kind eyes and delicate lips. His hair was dark and it framed his face perfectly. And his laugh... Was the most adorable thing he had ever heard.

"I think this is the first time I'm seeing you," Chan said dumbly. Seungmin just stared at his warm eyes, at his wide nose and his kissable lips.

"Me too," he whispered and leaned closer, until their noses were almost brushing.

Chan coughed with embarrasment. He turned around. His ears were turning red. He seemed to remember something, although he seemed reluctant to share it with him.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

Chan swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry, I prejudged you. I want to know what happened to you in the past," Chan said earnestly.

"My parents died when I was young," Seungmin started.

"That must have rough," Chan commented.

"It was. And I was a poor kid living in the streets. One day I realized I could make things happen if I really wished for it and I slowly learned to make use of my magic," Seungmin explained.

"You didn't choose to be a witch?" Chan asked with surprise.

"No. I didn't choose magic, magic chose me. A few years later, I met someone. We fell in love." He smiled sadly at the memory of the man he once loved. "He was funny and witty and gorgeous. We travelled far away and settled down together."

"That's Minho, right?" Chan asked. Seungmin frowned, a bit taken a back. "You said his name the other day."

"Yes, his name was Minho. Together, we were happy until... A villager found out that I was a witch. Then they burnt our house down. Minho died," Seungmin said shakily. "And I came here."

Chan put an arm around his shoulder and held him tight. Seungmin sighed.

"I... I'm cursed," Chan confessed in a moment of courage.

Seungmin stared at him in shock. "What do you mean _you're cursed?"_

"A witch fell in love with my great great grandfather and refused to leave his land. In the end, he had to kill her before he hurt his family. Before she died, she cursed my entire bloodline. Every single first born male of our family causes tragedy," Chan explained.

Seungmin just gaped.

"Is that why you are here?" The witch started connecting the dots.

"Yeah. First, it was my little brother. We were at the lake together. He almost drowned. Then, it was my best friend. He's a knight. We were together, trying to find the son of a noble family that had escaped his wedding and he was stabbed. Then, Lixie. He was my soulmate. He fell down a cliff and broke both his legs when he was going to meet me." Chan started sobbing. "He can't walk anymore because of me and this stupid curse!"

Seungmin hugged Chan, while he hiccuped.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chan." Seungmin hesitated before adding, "do you have a clue on how to break the curse?"

Chan stilled between Seungmin's arms.

"What," he said, looking at Seungmin.

"All curses can be broken," the witch clarified.

Chan gaped.

"You are telling me I can _break_ the curse?!" Chan asked with excitement.

"Technically, yes. But I don't think it's possible if there's no indication on how to do it," he explained. Chan deflated. "I'm sorry if I made you feel hopeful."

"It's alright. You just told me the truth," Chan stated.

"I'll try my best to help you break the curse," Seunmgin promised him.

Chan was staying at Seungmin's cottage for a few more days. Until he managed to walk on his own, at least. The witch was unsure of what to do. He had the Philosofer's stone, the one he had been trying to make for the last couple of years so he could see Minho again. Then there was Chan's problem. He could use the stone to help him somehow. Seungmin felt he owned it to Minho, use his only chance to meet him again.

At night, he had a dream. Seungmin was convinced that the veil between life and death had become thinner and Minho had managed to slip through into his mind.

Minho was standing next to his bedroom's window, which was open enough for the curtains to flow because of the breeze caressing his softly tanned skin. He looked ethereally beautiful under the moonlight that managed to peak through the window. His expression was peaceful and his eyes stared at Seungmin lovingly, like he used to. It shook him to the core, his strong presence.It was as if Minho was really standing in front of him.

"Minho?" Seungmin sat up with confusion. Minhon walked to him and cradled his cheeks between protective hands.

"Hello, Seungmin. I've missed you," Minho said and smiled sadly. Tears started pooling in Seungmin's eyes.

"I've missed you too, Minho. So, so much." Seungmin cried and held Minho's hands. They were thicker than his and warm under his embrace.

"I know, darling. Something is troubling you," Minho declared without an ounce of doubt.

"The Philosofers' stone, I created it, Minho! I spent this last few years trying to do it just so I could see you again," Seungmin sobbed harder. "But, now I'm torn apart. I could break Chan's curse. I feel guilty for even considering it. I should remain faithful to you, shouldn't I? You were the only one I lived for once."

Minho shushed him and cleaned his tears.

"I love you, Seungmin. I want you to be happy. There's no need for you to conjure my spirit, you'll always carry me in your memories. You'll always have me." Minho deposited a tender kiss on Seungmin's forehead before continuing. "Do what you must to help the hunter, I know that's what you truly desire. Being happy is the biggest gift you could ever give me." Minho soothed the ache in Seungmin's heart, before vanishing, leaving Seungmin alone in the room.

He was certain of what he needed to do now.

"I have an idea," Seungmin said in the morning, startling Chan awake.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"I can summon the witch that cursed your family!"

Chan looked at him like he was insane.

"But what if she hurts you?" Chan asked. "I don't want her to hurt you," he murmured.

Seungmin had to refrain from cooing. Chan was _so_ cute.

"She can't hurt us, not physically at least," Seungmin assured him.

"Ok. I believe you. How are you going to do it?" He asked.

"I will use my Philosofers' stone," he answered.

"What's that?" Chan said with curiosity. Seungmin picked it up and showed the hunter the red stone.

"This stone can fulfill one of my wishes. It can't break your curse but summoning the witch and finding information might be helpful," Seungmin explained.

"You would really do that for me?" Chan asked.

Seungmin nodded. "Yes, Channie."

The hunter shed a tear.

"Thank you so much." He sobbed and hugged the witch. "I don't know what I could do to make it up to you."

Seungmin smiled and stroke his hair gently. He really was too cute.

"Don't thank me yet. We might not get anything useful. The witch cursed your entire bloodline, Chan. She might not be interested in helping us."

Chan looked up at Seungmin through wet eyelashes and smiled softly. "Still, thank you. It means the world to me," he said.

Seungmin's heart fluttered. He knew the feeling well. He had felt that way countless of times in the past. When Minho and Seungmin's first held hands. When Minho climbed a tall tree to get him some leaves he needed for a spell even though he was terrified of heights. Now, apparently Chan had a similar effect on the witch.

"Ok, I'll start now," Seungmin said and held the stone. He thought intently on what he was trying to achieve until he felt the enviroment around him become heavier. Chan gasped loudly and Seungmin opened his eyes to see a woman in front of them. She had been beautiful once, as shown by her harmonious facial features, but his teeth and veins had turned black and there was a cloud of smoke surrounding her. She looked around with curiosity.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"I..." Chan swallowed the knot in his throat. "I would like to break the curse you put in my family."

The spirit's eyebrows shot up.

"Why do you think I would help you do such a thing? Someone has to pay for the sins of your ancestors," the woman spat.

"Whatever his ancestors did is not his fault. Don't you think a lifetime of misfortune is enough payment?" Seungmin asked.

The witch glared at him.

"You stalked my great great grandfather and invaded his land until he had no choice but to kill you! Why must I suffer because you can't take no for an answer?" Chan attacked her and Seungmin could pitpoint that as the moment the woman went insane. Her sclera turned black as thick tears came down her face. Her skin became even paler, exposing the toxic veins underneath.

"You've been told lies!" The witch yelled and her voice had turned shrill, piercing through their ears. She started sobbing and Seungmin thought she looked so small and broken. "I'll tell you what really happened."

Chan seemed divided between retorting and just staring in awe. The look that Seungmin gave him was enough for Chan to keep his mouth shut.

"Please," Seungmin said and smiled gently, "continue."

"I lived in the woods, like the rest of the witches. He... He started visiting me. At first, I thought he was annoying but I fell in love with him. He said he loved me and showered me with affection." Her eyes were distant and empty, as if she was remembering something that used to have meaning to her. "Everything was going great until one day, he came to my home and told me I had to leave because his family had found out there was a witch living in the woods. I was wrecked. I told him I couldn't leave the forest, where else could I go?"

Seungmin flinched at that. He had the same fears. Maybe it was something common to his kind. He couldn't help but feel empathethic for all she had gone through.

"He said he was the first-born, so he had to deal with me himself. I couldn't believe it. I was going to protect you, he used to say. Nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm by your side..." The spirit rolled his eyes. "He lied, obviously." She gestured at herself and the black hole in her dress, the one were the smoke poured out from and neither boy had noticed until that moment. "He came back a day later with a group of armed men. He killed me himself." The spirit shuddered. "It was so painful. What hurt me more wasn't the blade in my heart but the betrayal of the man I loved. I cursed him in my dying breath. If his duties as the eldest son justified murdering his loved-ones, then I would make sure there wasn't a loved-one left unharmed."

"You're taking it out on the wrong person," Seungmin said through gritted teeth. "What that man did to you is despicable but Chan is a good man! He would never do such a heinous thing. He doesn't deserve all the pain you have put him through!" He reasoned.

"I used to think the same thing about my sweetheart and look at me now. You're a witch like me. You've seen what men do to our kind. Do you seriously think he would save you instead of stabbing your heart until you bled to death? Would you bet your life on it?" The spirit challenged him. 

Seungmin didn't know Chan that well and the possibility of him being a double-faced liar was scary. But he wasn't like that, he couldn't be. When he locked eyes with Chan, who started to seem fearful of Seungmin's uncertainty, he became sure of his response.

"Yes," he stated. "Yes, I would."

Suddenly, everything turned black.

Seungmin was living in a cottage alone. It was like the one he used to share with Minho but Seungmin didn't remember Minho. All he knew is that there was a man he was always looking forward to see. He had broad shoulders and long arms. He had the softest lips which turned into charming smiles. How could Seungmin not fall in love with Bang Chan?

He smiled once he saw Chan approaching through his usual path. That day, a smile didn't adorn his face. He was frowning, which made Seungmin frown as well. He wasn't alone as he usually was, either. Seungmin couldn't shake the feeling that there was something terribly wrong.

Chan had been sparring with Changbin when he heard the news. _There's a witch in the forest!_ his brother had exclaimed. _You need to kill it!_

Chan knew there was a witch in the forest. The most beautiful witch in the world, he would usually say. But the voices kept repeating the same dark sentence.

_Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!_

Changbin, Felix, his siblings and his parents kept chanting and practically pushed him towards the forest. They were close to Seungmin's home and Chan didn't know what to do. He had to protect him! Seungmin was the love of his life, he couldn't kill him. He was frowning deeply once they reached the cabin and he could see the confusion in Seungmin's face.

Realization struck the witch, when he heard what Chan's family and friends were chanting. He wouldn't, Seungmin hoped. He wouldn't!, he tried to convince himself.

Chan grabbed his sword and Seungmin gaped at him with terror.

"Please, don't kill me." He started crying. "Please, Chan." He sobbed and closed his eyes, waiting for a blow that never came.

Metal hit the floor, as Chan threw the sword to the ground. He turned around.

"I am not killing him," he stated. The tone in his voice denoted finality.

"What if he hurts us?" His brother cried. "I almost drowned because of a witch!"

"What about me? I would have died if I was stabbed one more time!" Changbin yelled and opened his shirt, revealing three stabbing scars.

"I won't do it!" Chan yelled. "Seungmin isn't like that. He won't hurt us. I love him! I can't betray him." He spread his arms and stood in front of the boy, acting as a barrier between the witch and the rest of Chan's loved ones.

"If you're not with us," Chan's mom said.

"You're against us," his father finished.

Changbin's face twisted with rage and was stopped by a small hand.

"What about me?" Felix whispered softly, looking down at his legs. They were bare and twisted in unnatural ways. "Are you going to choose him before me?" Tears spilled from Felix's eyes. "Please don't leave me. I love you, Chan."

It hurt Chan to see Felix cry.

"I'm sorry, Lixie," Chan apologized. He understood that he hadn't done anything wrong, that Seungmin hadn't done anything wrong.

He barely felt the blade as Changbin's sword thrusted into Chan's stomach. The pain in his heart was unbearable. Dying at the hands of his best friend under the command of his parents was not what he would have chosen for his death. He would have liked to die of old age, next to Seungmin.

Seungmin, what would happen to him once Chan was dead?

Blood spurted out of his wound, he didn't have much time left. Soon, everything became a blur and the world turned black.

When he opened his yes, he was back at Seungmin's cottage.

"I just... Died," Chan said and his hands touched his stomach. There was no blood and his shirt was unscathered. "Huh?"

"You," Seungmin pointed at the spirit. "You did that, didn't you?"

The woman was awestruck, gazing at them with disbelief.

"Yes." She smiled softly. She looked better. Her veins weren't visible and there was no wound in her stomach. "It was a test," she said.

Seungmin and Chan exchanged looks.

"And you passed it." She smiled widely at him. He didn't look like a vengeful spirit anymore. A halo of light encircled her body and the air around her felt lighter. "Thank you, Chan and Seungmin, for restoring the hope I had lost."

She dissapeared. There was a fox peeking through the window, not that they noticed.

"What did just happen?" Chan asked Seungmin.

"I think we just broke your curse," Seungmin said, beaming.

Chan jumped to Seungmin's arms, making them fall backwards into the couch. Seungmin giggled.

"Thank God." Chan embraced Seungmin tighter and nuzzled his chest. "Thank you so much, Seungmin."

"I'm happy that you're happy," Seungmin said and entangled his fingers between Chan's curls.

Chan mumbled something.

"What?" Seungmin grabbed Chan's face to look at him directly.

"I love you. Or I think I'm falling in love with you, at least," Chan sputtered. His ears had turned red.

"You're too cute." Seungmin gave him a chaste kiss. "I think I'm falling in love too," he admitted and smiled.

They kissed again, until their lips were kissed swollen and both had lost their breaths.

Chan didn't return to his cabin that night.

Seungmin didn't think he could ever love anyone else after Minho. He was playing with Chan's hair and watching his sleeping face. He got up and started making breakfast. Chan walked into the kitchen, puffy eyed and smiling tiredly and hugged him from the back. Life had a funny way to prove you wrong. 

Seungmin wouldn't have it any other way.

Outside of the cottage, a fox turned into a boy. The Guardian Spirit snapped his fingers, making Chan's shack dissapear. He glaced at the Seungmin and Chan, who were laughing with joy, and grinned.

"My work here is done."

**Author's Note:**

> Would anybody be interested in a Hyunin sequel? Because I might write one


End file.
